The hamsters go caroling!
by Lil'PeiceOfCrap
Summary: This is sooo funny! I cracked up writing it! Ok poeples, ch. 1 pg 13. pls R
1. first chapter

hi hi hi!!

I do not own Hamtaro!

I love you!

CAFFINE!!!!!

* * *

The ham hams went to the first persons house.

Ham hams: Deck the halls...

Person: Get off of my land!

(Person cocks shot gun)

Ham hams: AHH!

He starts shooting the ham hams feet.

Person: Burn vernom burn!

Boss: That wasn't the best thing ever...

Pashmina: Penelope!

Penelope thought it was fun but then her head was exploded.

Pasmina started ctying.

But everyone else was rejoicing.

They went to the second persons house.

Ham hams: Jingle bells jing...

Person: Mom forget about the store, look at these!

The ham hams look inside and they had ham ham skins on the walls.

Ham hams: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

The person takes out machete.

Person: Ha ha ha!

He swipes and gets Dexter.

The next person.

Ham hams: jo.... AH!

A super deformed girl was standing on the first step.

She picks up Panda and squeezes him so hard that his eyes pop and are dangling from their sockets.

Then his arms, legs, and head are ripped off.

Now there's no hope for Panda.

* * *

Um so the other ham hams are ok. send different ideas for peoples. (And songs!) 


	2. second chapter

Hi!

Our coffee maker is broken... :(

I do not own Hamtaro!

Skips away untill hits pole, but runs off laughing after that.

Ch. 2

The hamsters tip toe into the next yard.

Hamtaro: What was that?

Person: Lock and load.

The hamsters realise that their in a counter strike map.

Boss and Stan have bandanas, black markings, camos, and vests.

They were shooting the other team.

Bijou was singing, I love you, i love you, we're best friends like friends should be!

Bijou: With a great big hug! Hugs Hamtaro And a kiss from me to you! Kisses Hamtaro.

Hamtaro falls over, foot twitcing.

Bijou jumps on the roof and puts under wear on her head.

She grabs a flag a drops it.

The hamsters gasp and salute.

She jumps down and throws a gernade at it.

Golfer: FORE!

The golfer hits Bijou into space.

The hamsters walk away but a limo appears.

The president comes out.

President: Wich one of you hamsters dissed the flag!?

Maxwell: A golfer hit her into space.

President: Thanks.

His limo turns into a transformer.

Boss: Transfo...

Howdey: Robots in disguise!

Boss: I'm not done!

Howdey: Well poo on you!

Howdey hits Boss with a sponge.

The hamsters walk awy throwing their candles behind them.

The flag gets burned and the gernade explodes, the hamsters run away.

Hows that for a second chapter!? I need coffee. Pls r&r.


	3. Hamsters go caroling ch 3

Oaky doaky peoples.

I will be poetic for this one.

I open the door and they were there, singing, untill they saw my cat.

Hamsters here hamsters there.

Hamsters everywhere!

Jumping up falling down and

pulling peoples hair.

Please hamsters stay away,

my brothers over there,

if you pull his hair I won't really care.

Please oh Boss,

don't attack my mare!

I try to find my shoe.

Cappy I really need that pare!

Howdy Oxnard,

why can't you ever share?

My cat sees all this horror,

and gives them all a scare.

I throw them all out into the fresh air.

I sound like doctor Suees!

Well I was really bored...


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4! I have a surprise in the last chapter so you have that to look forward to! The hams that are "gone" are Penelope, Dexter, Panda, and Bijou. Enjoy! (I don't think most people will but…

"Boss, where are we going next?" Hamtaro asked. The hamsters look over and see Boss picking his nose. "EEEWWW!" Boss looked around and rubbed it on Oxnard, then turned around whistling. Oxnard looked down. "Gross! Boss wipe this right now!" Boss got all mad. "Who said it was me! HUH!" The ham hams all rolled their eyes. "Bossman, no one else picks their nose…" Stan pointed out. After the big mishap, Maxwell gave a lecture about how bad picking your nasty little nose is.

Six hours later. "So, as you can see from my slideshow, flies, and other nasty things live up there." Maxwell said. Oxnard was barfing. Maxwell changed the slide. "Oh look! We see here a sample of mucous!" Everyone's eyes widened at the horrifying picture.

After they all took a little visit to Nurse Ham, They were on their way. Well, almost everybody… "So uh, have anything planned tonight?" Stan asked. "Stan, come on! We have to get to the next house!" Sandy said dragging him by the tail. "I'll get back to you!"

They came to the door. "Who's gonna ring the door bell?" Cappy asked. They all looked at each other. Boss and Hamtaro pushed Cappy up to the door. "Why me?" Cappy asked nervously. "Because… erm… just because!" Howdy said. Cappy took a gulp and rang the door bell. All of a sudden you hear a loud fart. "AH! Man! Who cut the cheese?" Stan said plugging his nose. "Sorry! I got nervous!" Pashmina said ripping another fart.

They soon heard footsteps from inside. All the hamsters backed up a little. When the door opened they all cleared their wee little throats and started singing. "Silent night, holy night." Sandy went forward and sang, "Aall is calm, all is right!" The person at the door took over in a horrible voice, "Round, yon bird gin, mother and piled, Hooly blanket, so…. Uummm…" The ham hams covered their ears and yelled, "Your voice is horrible!" The person's eyes got red and started on fire. (You know how they do it in cartoons) The little hamsters stepped back, knowing one of them was a goner. "I'll say when my voice is bad! GOT THAT?" Maxwell stepped forward. "Well actually, the word we used horrible." The person got all big and Maxwell got all small and the background started on fire. (Like in shows.) "Did you just question I?" Maxwell pointed his finger in the persons face. "Do you mean "I"? Where did you go to school?" The person grabbed Maxwell. "You will stay with me!"

The hamsters stared at the closed door. "That was odd!" Boss said as they walked down the sidewalk.

How was it! Not as funny probably… Review so I can… Update.


End file.
